


Когда заканчиваемся мы и начинаюсь я

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Drama, M/M, Magic Revealed, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: Мерлин не может забыть, как пальцы Артура касались его губ.





	Когда заканчиваемся мы и начинаюсь я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where We End and I Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555075) by [Diana_Prallon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon). 



> Написано для команды WTF Merlin BBC 2015.

Он чувствует: пора. Он знает: сейчас все изменится. Иного выхода нет - лишь Мерлин, только он может спасти их.  
  
Артур лежит на земле, его жизнь – в руках саксонца; все так, как и было предначертано. Это не конец, Мерлин знает... В его силах спасти их. Время Артура еще не пришло... Но для Мерлина это последние мгновения. Еще немного – и он станет совсем другим человеком... Эмрисом, как они зовут его. Тем, чья сила превосходит самые смелые фантазии.  
  
Он никогда не хотел быть Эмрисом – ночным кошмаром Морганы и величайшим колдуном на всем Альбионе. Все, чего он хотел, – это быть Мерлином для Артура... Но это не вопрос выбора, не теперь. Через пару минут он будет либо тем, либо другим, а может уже и вовсе никем, но не позволит Артуру погибнуть от рук этого человека.  
  
Мерлин оборачивается без тени сомнений, его голос тверд:  
  
– Хочешь убить его, – обращается он к главарю, – так вначале убей меня.  
  
Он слышит тяжелое дыхание Артура и осмеливается бросить на него беглый взгляд. Он знает, что тот скажет.  
  
– Отойди, Мерлин.  
  
Как знает и то, что не сможет. Сердцу становится тесно в груди: Артуру совсем не все равно – и Мерлин все еще чувствует прикосновение кожаных перчаток к своим губам. Все еще помнит, как пальцы короля касались его, нежно и любяще – оберегая, защищая.   
  
Теперь его черед.  
  
– Ты же знаешь, я никогда не слушаю, что мне говорят, – напоминает он Артуру, и тысячи воспоминаний проносятся в голове за доли секунды. Его прежней жизни конец, даже если он выживет. Ничего уже не будет, как раньше. Ощущение перчаток Артура на губах может стать последним воспоминанием о короле, служению которому он посвятил всю свою жизнь.  
  
И наконец готовый открыться перед всеми, Мерлин знает: этого никогда не будет достаточно, однако придется довольствоваться этим.  
  
Сейчас все закончится.  
  
Сейчас все только начнется.

 

 

 

Конец


End file.
